


Practice Makes Perfect

by Zimtroellchen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Adding More Tags LATER, Baby Keith (Voltron), Baby Lance (Voltron), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Klance actually being good at hiding their relationship, Klance being thirsty bois, Klance just being so in love, M/M, Smut, just klance, klance, like REALLY oblivious, like holy fuck, oblivious paladins, shallura - Freeform, slowburn shallura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zimtroellchen/pseuds/Zimtroellchen
Summary: After four months of successing at secret dating Keith and Lance are now given the task to take care of little baby versions of themselves. Their relationship grows stronger, but how Long will they be able to act they were rivals more than anything else.Taking care of a Baby was hard enough, taking care of two babies was really hard, doing that while trying to save the entire universe? Holy cow. Maintaining a stable relationship through all of this? Let's talk about something that is actually possible.It's basically just the Baby au I've always wanted.





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thank you so much for checking out my very first fanficition of VLD! I hope you enjoy this little rambling of mine and understand half of what is going on. I want to dedicate this 'Thing' to Luty-chan on Tumblr, coz' she is such a great artist and inspired me to write this.  
> Here goes nothing...

Lance must admit that, out of all things, this surely was something he did not expect.

 

Keith was lying in his bed, which was not all that surprising, because last night they were going to bed together, but the two babies, and he was sure about that, weren’t there yesterday.

“Keith.”, Lance softly tried to awake the sleeping man, but all he got as a response was a quite mumble he didn’t quite understand.

 

With more force this time he tried to wake Keith up and after some time of roughly being shaken, he finally gave in and asked Lance why the fuck he was waking him up this early. Lance only pointed at the two babies that were sleeping right next to him. Keith’s eyes widened as he noticed them, and he shot a quick look at Lance, who seemed just as confused.

“Lance? What the actual quiznak?”

Lance was about to say something as one of the babies started to cry.

Keith quickly stood up and backed away from the crying baby, and Lance went forward and took the baby in his arms and tried to calm it down.

 

After solid five minutes the baby finally stopped crying, but unfortunately the crying woke up the other one and it started crying too. Lance gave Keith a look that just said, ‘You take this baby, or I’ll start to cry too’. Reluctantly Keith reached out to the baby and tried to grab it, but to no avail.

“Keith, just take it won’t bite!”, Keith pretended that he didn’t hear Lance adding the ‘probably’ to his sentence.

 

As he picked the baby up he noticed its dark brown hair and its tan skin, and he couldn’t help but think that it almost looked like Lance?

 

He looked at Lance, who was rocking the baby in his arms as it was fast asleep. It had pitch black hair and rather pale skin, he had to admit that the baby looked just like him.

 

“What do we do now? And where did they come from?”, he pointed to the babies in their arms.

Lance just shrugged, how could he be so calm about all of this? It’s not like this was something that just happened every other day.

“Do you realize in what kind of situation we are, Lance?”, Keith wanted to make sure that Lance knew what all of that meant, because there were fucking babies in the castle and they didn’t know what to do.

 

“Of course, because I’m not dumb. I guess we have to go tell Allura about them, it’s not like we have any other choice, do we?”. He had a point, but it was quite weird telling Allura that they just found two babies in Lance’s room, which would lead to having to explain why he was Lance’s room in the first place and he wasn’t fond of telling _anyone_ about that, yet.

Him and Lance had started dating about four months ago and decided that it would be better if they didn’t tell the other paladins about they’re relationship, because _obviously_  there were more important things than that.

And besides, keeping it a secret was way more fun.

 

“Can you watch the baby for a tick? I’ll get them some blankets I don’t want them to get cold.”, Lance put the baby back on the bed and Keith looked at it curiously. It really looked like him, well apart from the age difference of course, and the diaper-like thing it was wearing. It was green and looked like it was made of leaves, but at the same time it looked like alien-fabric.

It only started to sink in that there was a baby in his arms and one lying on the bed. How in the world did they get into this kind of situation?

 

Lance came around the with some white towels in his hands.

“I couldn’t find blankets, so the towels will have to do it for now.” Lance gave one towel to Keith and wrapped the other one around the baby, that was lying in Lance’s bed.

 

“There are babies in your room, Lance.” Keith felt like he was in a dream, it felt surrealistic that this was true.

“No shit, Sherlock. Did you figure that one out yourself?” Lance looked at him with an amused smirk on his face.

 

“No, I mean that, there are _fucking_ babies in your room, Lance! I don’t have time for your crap! We need to do something about it!” Keith would have yelled at Lance if it wasn’t for the babies, he didn’t want them to cry again, it was an extremely annoying sound.

“Geez, calm down, buddy. We’ll take them to Allura, don’t worry.” Lance grabbed the baby and headed to the door, Keith silently followed him.

 

“We’re gonna tell her that we found them in our rooms, separately.” Lance looked at Keith with a smirk that he always gets, when he was talking about hiding they’re relationship, like he said, it was way more fun hiding it.

 

\----

 

 

It was a good thing Allura was always up that early, it was two hours earlier than the rest of the paladins usually got up. Lance guessed that having some time to herself was nice, especially in the morning, but it could also be because she just didn’t need that much sleep.

 

“Allura?” Lance called into the room to see if she was already there.

A rather surprised ‘Yes?’ came as an answer from inside of the room. Usually none of the paladins would be awake at this hour, let alone be in the ‘Chill room’, as Lance called it.

She saw Lance and Keith coming in and the door quickly closing behind them

 

“We might actually have a problem.” Keith said to Allura and showed her the baby in his arms.

She just stared at it for a few ticks and then she started touching its cheeks. The result of it was the baby crying again and Keith having to calm it down again.

“Oh no! I’m so sorry, I was just so fascinated…”, trailed off as suddenly realization hit her.

 

“Where the heck did you two get babies?!”

 

“We don’t know! They just were in our beds when we woke up!” Lance tried to explain the situation, which wasn’t going that well, because he had no idea what was going on.

Keith managed to get the baby stop crying and looked at it intensely.

 

“Don’t you think they look just like us? Like really the similarity can’t be a coincidence, right.”

 

Allura and Lance just started looking at the babies and studied they’re faces.

“Now that you say it, Keith, you really do look alike.”, Allura said looking Keith in the eyes.

Lance just looked at the baby in his own arms.

“Do you… do you think they’re like mini versions of us?”, Lance asked with an almost excited tone in his voice.

Allura seemed to think for a second, “I think we can find that out by scanning their DNA, if they are ‘mini versions’ of you they should have the same as you. Let’s take them to the infirmary.”

 

 

 

 

“We should know in a few ticks.” Allura said as she was facing the boys again, who held the babies in their arms again.

“In the meantime, we might as well discuss what we are going to do now. Do you really have no idea how this could have happened?” Her face only showed concern, maybe this incident was bad for Voltron?

 

Keith shook his head at the question.

“He just was there when I woke up, maybe it was because of our last mission? Lance and I were the only one on that planet.” They now knew, that the babies were, in fact, boys.

Lance gave Keith doubtful look.

“But nothing happened on that planet, Keith, and besides, wouldn’t they have showed up earlier?”

Keith just looked at him like he was going to murder him if he said anything else.

“Don’t look at me like that! What’s gotten into you?” Lance couldn’t stand that look, especially if it came out of nowhere. He didn’t do anything wrong, well in past few minutes at least.

 

Keith just growled and looked away.

“I’m just _tired_ ”

Oh.

_OH._

 

Keith only ever said it like that when it was Lance’s fault, which it totally was, he was aware of that.

He and Keith had a _fun time_ last night, which caused certain parts of Keith to… well, be sore as hell.

And in addition to that Keith didn’t get to sleep as much as he wanted to.

So, in short, one might say, that he was moody, because he got fucked last night and didn’t get to properly recover from that.

The mysterious appearance of those babies didn’t make things any better.

 

Lance gave Keith a guilty look.

“Sorry…”, he chuckled a little, despite knowing that this is not at all funny he couldn’t help himself but laugh. He has been in the same situation after all, he was allowed to laugh.

Last time it was him who shot Keith the exact same look, when their eyes made contact, Keith would only just give him a condescending smirk.

 

“According to the scans they do have the same DNA as you.”, she said mildly surprised, “But we still need to find out where those babies came from, because we need to return them.”, she tried to hide it, but Lance could see a tad of sadness in her eyes, but why? It’s not like she got to know them very well, but honestly who doesn’t love babies, right?

 

“Maybe we should get the babies some clothes, and proper diapers, those don’t really look comfortable.” Getting them comfortable was the only thing Keith could do now and it would prevent them from crying again.

“I’m not sure but we should have something like that in the nursery room.”, Allura was heading out of the door and motioning them to come along.

Lance only quietly whispered ‘We have a nursery room?’ to Keith.

 

 

 

As much as they both wanted to help holding a baby and searching diapers at the same time wasn’t an easy thing to do, so they just didn’t. ~~(Lance is just being lazy though)~~

Allura was quicker on her own anyway.

“How come you are so good with children, Keith?” Lance asked him as he sat down on a rocking chair.

“Am I?” He almost believed that the kid actually hated him because he was crying all the time, but the baby is just like Lance, which explains his behaviour a little bit, he acts like a total drama queen.

“First of all, I can see on your face, that you were insulting me in your mind, and second of all, he immediately calms down when you’re telling him to, and you were holding her right at first try.”

 

“First of all, I was just thinking about you being a drama queen, and second of all, I guess I’m a natural, or something like that.” His answer started mockingly and got quieter with every word that passed Keith’s lips, until all he was saying was just a quiet whisper.

Lance had the urge to just go up to him and gives this man a hug, but they both actually are pretty good at covering up their feelings, what made keeping their ‘dating thing’ a lot easier. He guessed it was harder form him though, especially because he was such a touchy person. Instead he cuddled with the Keith he held in his arms.

 

“I found them! You do know how to change their diapers, right? Because I don’t really…” Allura almost sounded embarrassed about not knowing how to do something, it was rather cute, Lance noticed.

 

“Yeah! Leave everything to me, princess.” Lance laid the baby down on the changing table and motioned to Keith to do the same, despite him being a natural, Lance doesn’t think Keith can actually change diapers, it took practice to do that. He had plenty of that, with all his little cousins and the children of his siblings running around.

Especially his niece Carla, she was just the cutest little thing and he missed her.

 

“Lance? You still with us?” Keith snapped Lance out of his little train of thought.

“Uhm, yeah, of course. Let’s change those diapers!” Even though he got pretty good at covering up his feelings he knew that Keith felt that Lance was acting alright.

Keith also knew about Lance being homesick like a little child, that is on his first field trip ever, so he let it slide, because this wasn’t easy for him too, a baby that came out of nowhere was enough to deal with.

 

“I’ll go wake up Coran, he might know what to do.” Allura said and left them alone in the room.

Lance and Keith just nodded and concentrated on changing diapers, because as experienced as Lance might be, getting diapers to stay in place wasn’t his greatest strength.

 

“You alright, man?” Keith asked him, putting a hand on his shoulder, but he had to take it back quickly, otherwise the little version of Lance would have fallen from the table.

“Yeah. I am doing so great. Missing my home like crazy, having to take care of babies, that just popped out of nowhere and not having any time to spend sleeping in my bed. Yes, thank you, have never been better honestly!”

Keith snorted.

“No need to be sarcastic, big man.” Lance just laughed and pointed to a spare chair.

“Why don’t you have a seat, I’m handling this diaper change, _tiny man_.” Keith just glared at him.

“I’d actually rather not sit.” Now Lance’s quiet laughter turned way louder than it was before, while repeating ‘sorry’ and ‘I forgot’ every two ticks.

 

“You’re gonna regret laughing at me like that.” Keith just said and the tone in his voice silenced Lance immediately. Keith could be very intimidating if he wanted to, and Lance has to admit he kind of liked that, not that he’s ever going to tell him that.

 

“Don’t have anything to say, _sharpshooter?”_ forget what he said earlier, he didn’t need to tell Keith that, he thinks he definitely knew about that little preference of his.

The tone of Keith’s voice was almost sounding seductive, but at the same time challenging.

Lance never said no to a challenge.

Usually

 

“There are kids here, Keith, you need to behave.” Keith quickly backed away from his face, Lance didn’t even notice how close they actually were.

 

“I’ll keep that in mind for later, Lance.”

Lance gulped, he was glad Keith stopped acting like he was in some kind of good quality porno, because if he had continued like that, he actually might have been the one in need for a change of underwear, or just taking it off.

 

“Keith, Lance, I want you to come into the control room when you’re ready.” Echoed Allura’s voice out of the speaker.

 

“Guess we’ll need to go.” Keith went out of the door and waited for Lance to come with him

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this and if you're still here: CONGRATULATIONS!  
> I just want you to know that this isn't proof-read and english isn't even my first language, so if you see something that just makes no fucking sense tell me about it I'll try my best to fix it!  
> I hope you enjoyed this and see you next time!
> 
> (I totally didn't pull an allnighter to finish just this tiny-ass chapter) (the others will be longer) (hopefully)


End file.
